


My hands full of you

by webofdreams89



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, Coming Out, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:34:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27926821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/webofdreams89/pseuds/webofdreams89
Summary: Twyla smiles and Alexis just melts. Feelings ensue.
Relationships: Alexis Rose/Twyla Sands
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19
Collections: Mistletoe Exchange 2020





	My hands full of you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ThrillingDetectiveTales](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThrillingDetectiveTales/gifts).



> This was written for the [Mistletoe Exchange](https://mistletoe-exchange.dreamwidth.org/) for ThrillingDetectiveTales. 
> 
> The story is set post-series and is an AU in that the Roses, or at least Alexis, never moved away from Schitts Creek.

The first time Alexis saw Twyla, her first thought was _wow, she is_ really _pretty,_ and then quickly dismissed the thought. Her entire life had just been turned upside down and she was barely coping as was. There were a lot more important things going on than a small town waitress and her kooky stories.

Months later while she ate dinner with David, Alexis’ eyes lingered on the way Twyla’s auburn hair shimmered in the light. Later, it was the way her hair fell in gentle waves down her back as she walked away. Then it was the reassuring smile she always had for Alexis after a particularly difficult day. _So pretty,_ she thought to herself each time. _So kind._

But between Ted and Mutt and then Ted again, Alexis didn’t pay these small fleeting thoughts much mind. At least she didn’t until one day when she was at the counter of the newly renamed _Twyla’s_ , formally known as the Cafe Tropical, and it hit her all at once. Feelings.

Twyla smiled and Alexis just melted, melted until her gooey thoughts were replaced with _shit shit, oh hell, oh shit._

She abruptly stood, panic flooding her, and dug through her purse for her wallet. “I’m not feeling well,” she nearly shouted, grabbing more than enough bills and tossing them on the counter.

Twyla paused from wiping down the counter and frowned. “Are you okay, Alexis?” 

Ugh, Twyla was so sweet that it nearly killed Alexis, cute and pretty. “I’ll be fine,” she said. “I’m just going to go home and take some aspirin.”

“I have some aspirin here,” Twyla said, pointing toward the back office.

“Oh, that’s okay!” she said quickly, “I need a nap. That usually helps with my headaches.”

That worried look remained on Twyla’s face again. “Okay, if you’re sure. Text me later to let me know how you’re doing, okay? I can bring some soup by.”

Alexis was goo. “I will,” she promised and fled the cafe.

But she didn’t go back to the _Rosebud_. Instead, she practically ran to David and Patrick’s cottage, knocking incessantly on the door when she got there.

David opened the door, wearing an expression that said he was clearly ready to tell her off. But when he saw the look on Alexis’ face, he softened and asked, “Okay, what’s the matter?”

She tried to reign in everything she was feeling and playfully pushed on his arm. “Nothing, silly! I’m perfectly f-fine!”

He gave her a skeptical raise of his eyebrows. “If you say so. Might as well come in.”

Alexis followed her brother into the kitchen where he began making a pot of coffee. With his back to her, Alexis found it much easier to muddle through her racing thoughts. She wondered if rushing over was a mistake. Was she even ready to acknowledge it? 

But no, David was the perfect person to talk to because he’d been through it all before. He could help her figure it out.

“Hey David?” she began, her voice lilting her brother’s name as she was wont to do. “So, um, how did you know you weren’t straight?”

The coffee pot dropped onto the counter and David slowly turned around to face her. His face was full of surprise. “Okay, yeah, I’m gonna need alcohol for this one, aren’t I?” Then he gave her a lopsided, reassuring smile.

Some of the tension soothed itself from Alexis’ neck and back. David was good at that, alleviating the tension for other people. If only he could figure out a way to do that for himself. 

Laughing, Alexis plucked the half-full bottle of vodka from the counter nearest her. She uncapped it, took a swig, and shuddered. Once upon a time, she could sip vodka with a straight face, but those days were long behind her. 

Sliding the bottle across the island to David, Alexis looked up at him. He was her big brother, the person closest to her in the world, yet she felt so vulnerable as he assessed her.

“What’s going on, Alexis?” he asked, taking a seat at the island next to her. “You look terrified.”

“I’m not,” she insisted, biting her lip. “Well, okay, maybe I am. Just a little.”

“You’ve never had feelings for another woman before,” David surmised.

“I don’t think I have.” she said. “I mean, I’ve thought women were beautiful before. But who hasn’t, right? Women are objectively pretty. It just doesn’t feel so objective anymore.”

“That’s how it is when you’re figuring it all out,” David said, wrapping an arm around her and tugging her closer into a half-hug. 

Burying her face in her hands, Alexis mumbled, “I thought I _knew_ myself. I thought I was finally in a place where I knew myself in and out. And then _this_ happens, and now it feels like I don’t know anything anymore.” 

“Hm,” David hummed, soothingly rubbing her arm. “I wish there was something I could say that would make it easier for you, but there really isn’t. Most queer people go through this when they finally figure out they aren’t straight. But other people going through it doesn’t really make it any easier, does it?”

“It really doesn’t,” Alexis said, her eyes watery and voice thick with emotion. “But it is kind of nice to know that my experience with it is pretty normal.”

“If it helps, you can talk to me about it whenever you want.”

“I know,” she said, resting her head on David’s shoulder. “I feel a lot better knowing that.”

“So,” David said, and Alexis could just hear the glee in his voice, “who is she?”

Alexis gulped. “Um, what?”

“Who is she?” he repeated. “Who is the woman that has you turned inside out?”

She pulled back and lightly smacked his arm. “David! Rude!”

He laughed. “But there is someone, isn’t there?”

“Ugh! I’m fragile right now, David,” she said, fighting a smile. “You can’t do this to me.”

“I’m right, I know I’m right.” he said, his grin widening. “Is it Twyla? It’s Twyla, isn’t it?”

Alexis paused like a deer caught in the headlights. “How did you know?”

David laughed again. “How many women our age are there in this town? How many do you spend time with? It was either Twyla or Stevie.” His face turned thoughtful. “And you and Twyla have always gotten on really well.”

First taking another swig of vodka to ground herself, Alexis placed it back on the table and said, “Okay, yes, it’s Twyla.” She couldn’t help the sheepish smile that accompanied her confession.

David’s face softened. “I’m glad. I like Twyla. And, I have good news for you!” he teased.

“Oh yeah? What good news could you possibly have?” Alexis joked, rolling her eyes.

“Well, it just so happens that Twyla had a girlfriend last year. Patrick and I saw them in Elmdale on a date.”

Alexis felt a swooping sensation in her stomach. “Twyla’s bi?” she squeaked. It was one thing for Alexis to discover she herself was bisexual, but it was something entirely different to find out that she had _a chance_ with the woman she was in love with!

“Yup!” David said, putting extra emphasis on the ‘p’ at the end of the sentence. “She sure is.”

The discovery of her feelings for Twyla was still so new that she hadn’t even thought about whether a relationship between them was possible. While there was no guarantee Twyla had feelings for her, there was at least _a chance_ that she did. Warmth flooded Alexis at the thought that it was possible Twyla could like her too.

Except that would mean admitting to Twyla she had feelings for her. Alexis couldn’t do that. She just _couldn’t_. This was all so new and she wasn’t even sure she was comfortable with people knowing she was bisexual yet. Maybe she needed to get used to it first. Maybe she never would. Maybe she shouldn’t have drank any vodka because now she was spiralling.

David yanked the bottle of vodka from her hands, put the cap back on, and slid it out of Alexis’ reach. “By the look on your face, I can tell you’re panicking. That’s totally normal too,” he said, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. 

“Yeah?” she asked in a squeaky voice.

He gave her a small, lopsided smile. “Yeah. I went through it too. Patrick went through. Every queer person you know has gone through all these scary feelings you’re having right now. It’s kind of like your mind is in shock. It gets easier as time goes by.”

Alexis released a breath. “Thank _god!”_ she said, feeling a little better. “Because this is scary as hell, David. I don’t think I’ve ever felt so unsure of myself.”

David laughed and gently squeezed her arm. “Alexis, you’re going to be fine, perfectly fine. I promise.”

*

After leaving David’s, Alexis texted Twyla to let her know that she was okay, that she didn’t need to bring soup over. Sure, she wanted to see her friend, but Alexis just wasn’t ready to just yet. She felt too raw, exposed in a way she’d never experienced before. She needed time.

For the next three days, Alexis locked herself away in her room at the _Rosebud_ , watching bad TV with junk food and wine, taking bubble baths, and just allowing herself to become comfortable with herself again. Despite what her mother said, Alexis was _not_ depressed. She was processing her newfound sexuality and trying to be kind to herself as she did so.

It was nice to take a few days off from her work gigs and it gave her plenty of time to write in that journal Ted bought for her once upon a time. Journaling allowed her to process all her feelings, not only the ones she felt for Twyla, but past ones as well. Looking back, there were clearly times in which Alexis crushed on female friends. There was also her ninth grade history teacher she’d been obsessed with. The whole process of writing down her thoughts and feelings was very therapeutic and was something she could see herself continuing to do.

David came over to hang out with her twice during her little staycation. They didn’t talk much about her recent sexual awakening, but it was still nice to hang out with him. Alexis would never admit it, but she’d really missed seeing him all the time since he got married and moved out. She was pretty sure David missed her too given how often they grabbed dinner together at _Twyla’s._

On the fourth day, Alexis woke up and put her game face on. Filled with determination, she took a long shower before sitting at her computer to get some work done. Taking care to look her best, Alexis left the motel and walked to _Twyla’s._

She was unable to hold back the wide grin from her face when she saw Twyla behind the counter waiting on a customer Alexis didn’t recognize. Just then, Twyla looked up and brightened when she saw Alexis. _Be with you in a minute_ , she mouthed and then turned back to the customer. Alexis took her usual seat at the counter and messed around on her phone while she waited for Twyla.

“You look like you could use this!” Twyla said, placing a mug of coffee in front of Alexis. Alexis’ heart fluttered and she gulped. She felt so much more confident in her plan back at home when she recited it to herself in the bathroom mirror. She didn’t feel so confident now. Still, there was some truth in faking it till you made it.

“Thanks, Twy!” Alexis said, taking a sip. The coffee at the cafe had really improved since Twyla bought the place. “I do need it.”

“Been working hard today?” she asked, a soft smile on her face. She looked great today dressed in a flowy lavender top with her hair pulled back in a high ponytail. Then again, she always looked cute. Alexis thought so even before the whole crush-thing.

“I have! I decided to take a few days off so I had a lot of emails to catch up on,” Alexis explained.

Wearing a coy smile, Twyla replied, “Ah, so that’s why I haven’t seen you for a few days.”

“Guilty,” Alexis said, returning the smile. “I needed some time to think about some stuff.”

Worry crossed Twyla’s features. “Are you okay? Is there anything I can do to help?”

Alexis smiled at the earnest look on Twyla’s face. She was too adorable. “No, I’ve figured it out,” she softly replied. “But there _was_ something that I wanted to ask you.”

Twyla cocked her head to the side, looking contemplative. “You can ask me anything, you know that.”

“I do,” Alexis said. “I’m so grateful for your friendship.”

“I am too,” Twyla said. “Now, what did you want to ask me?”

This was it, the moment of truth. Steeling herself, Alexis said, “I was wondering if you’d like to catch a movie with me this weekend. And maybe get dinner too?”

“Oh!” Twyla said. “That sounds like a lot of fun. I’m free tomorrow evening if you’d like to go then.”

Alexis brightened. “Tomorrow evening is perfect! How about I pick you up at six and we can head to Elmdale? There’s a cute little bistro that just opened that I’ve been wanting to try.”

“I’m glad you suggested this. It'll be nice having someone else cook for me for a change,” Twyla said with a laugh.

Alexis laughed too, feeling excited again for the first time since she and Ted broke up. And judging by the look on her face, Twyla was excited for their date too.

*

“David!” Alexis hissed into the phone the second her brother picked up. “I need you to get over here ASAP! I need your help.”

“Whoa, whoa, whoa,” David said. “Alexis, what’s going on?”

“I asked Twyla out yesterday and now we have a date tonight. But I don’t know what to wear!” she dramatically moaned.

“You asked her out?” David said, surprise evident in his voice. “This is big! Oh, your first date with another woman - I’m so proud of you!”

“That’s great and all, David, but I really need your help right now!”

Alexis heard David yell something to Patrick and the front door slam shut. “I’ll be there in just a few minutes.”

An hour later, Alexis was dressed, accessorized, and had her hair and makeup done to perfection. If she did say so herself, looked damn good. Hopefully Twyla would too.

“Twyla won’t know what hit her,” David assured her, giving her a quick hug before he left. “I’d say go knock her dead, but that’s kind of the opposite of what you want right now.” Laughing, Alexis shoved her brother out of her room and followed him.

The drive to Twyla’s house was a short one. Everything was close to everything else in Schitt’s Creek. Still, it was enough time for Alexis’ nerve to flare up. She tried to push them as best she could but it was difficult. How could her first date with a woman, with _Tywla,_ be anything but nerve wracking? 

After parking in Twyla’s driveway, Alexis took a deep breath and glanced up at her house. It was cute in the way that David’s house was cute, small and charming with an herb garden in the side yard and flower beds in front of the porch. There was even a white picket fence. Alexis could picture the two of them hanging out on the porch during the summers drinking lemonade and sharing kisses.

She took a deep breath and got out of the car, her heels _clicking_ on the sidewalk as she made her way to the front door, knocking when she got there. Twyla showed up a moment later and Alexis’ breath caught. She looked absolutely _gorgeous_ dressed in a navy floral sundress that hugged her breasts and curves before flaring out at the waist. The dress had once belonged to Alexis but she thought it looked much better on Twyla, though she was perhaps a little biased.

“Wow,” she breathed, giving Twyla a quick once over.

“Yeah?” Twyla asked, grinning. “Thanks! You look great too.”

“Thank you,” Alexis said, unable to hold back the smile on her face. 

After Twyla locked the front door, Alexis offered her her arm and escorted Twyla to the passenger door. She wasn’t entirely sure what the roles were when it was a date between two women, but she would do anything that ensured Twyla felt cared for.

The ride to the restaurant was pleasant, conversation flowing between the way it always did. Alexis wanted more than anything to reach over and take Twyla’s hand in her own but her nerves got to her each time. By the time she worked up the courage, they’d pulled into the parking lot of the restaurant.

The waitress led them to a table and they chatted amiably while they waited for their food. Alexis ordered a cobb salad that turned out to be delicious. Twyla let her try a bite of her pasta dish and Alexis almost died from cuteness overload. She always thought it was super romantic to share food and was ecstatic that she got to do it with Twyla.

The movie they ended up going to was a cute comedy with a great ensemble cast. Alexis laughed so hard her stomach hurt. Several times Alexis glanced over at Twyla to see if she was laughing too. Most of the time, she was, though she also sent a few looks Alexis’ way that she didn’t know how to decipher.

Overall, Alexis thought the date went pretty well. Twyla seemed to have fun which was the important thing. While Alexis hoped there would be a kiss for her at the end of the night, she would never pressure Twyla into anything. Spending time with her was more than enough.

“Alexis, can I ask you something?” Twyla asked when they reached her front door. She wasn’t exactly frowning, but she definitely wasn’t smiling either.

“Of course you can,” Alexis quickly replied. 

Now she was nervous. Maybe Twyla hadn’t had as much fun on their date as Alexis had. Maybe she never wanted to see her again or wanted to go back to just being friends. Not that there was anything bad about being friends with Twyla - Alexis loved their friendship - but she definitely wanted a different sort of relationship with her.

“Alexis, was...was this a date?” Twyla asked, her voice tentative.

Um, _what?_ Twyla hadn’t known it was a date? What had Alexis done wrong that Twyla didn’t know?

“Well, y-yes,” Alexis sputtered, running a hand nervously through her hair. “I thought you knew.”

“I didn’t,” Twyla admitted. “Not at first. I always thought you were straight, Alexis.” Twyla grabbed her hand and led her over to the porch swing. They both sat down, angling their bodies toward one another.

“I thought I was too until recently,” Alexis replied. “But then I realized I had feelings for you.”

“Oh,” Twyla said softly. She still held Alexis’ hand and gave it a little squeeze. “That changes things then, doesn’t it?”

“It does?”

“Yes. Because I’ve had feelings for you for a while now. I’ve just pushed them down because I didn’t think you liked women. Romantically, that is.”

“Turns out I do,” Alexis said, laughing awkwardly. “Surprise!”

Twyla scooted closer. “It is a surprise. A good one.”

Emotion swelled inside Alexis. Twyla liked her too. _Twyla liked her too._

With her free hand, Alexis reached up and tucked Twyla’s hair behind her ear. “Can I kiss you?” she asked. 

Twyla nodded, her face serious. “Please kiss me,” she whispered.

And Alexis did. It was just a gentle press of lips, a soft touch when their mouths met. But it was good, it felt so, so good that Alexis wanted to cry. Then she did, tears falling down her cheeks and dripping down her chin.

Twyla must have felt them because she pulled back and wiped the tears from Alexis’ eyes. “Oh, Alexis, I’m so sorry.”

“No!” Alexis said quickly, sniffling a little. “It isn’t you, believe me, it isn’t you. I’m just overwhelmed. I’ve never felt like this before.” 

She felt a bit bad admitting it because her relationship with Ted had been wonderful. But this was something else. Twyla was something else. This moment was a long time coming. Years of friendship, of confessions and advice and smoothies and late night gabfests.

Twyla smiled. “I’ve been there,” she said. “The first time I kissed a woman wasn’t like anything I’d ever experienced before.”

Laughing, Alexis said, “That’s exactly it! Kissing boys was always nice, but I think kissing you is even better.”

Giving her a coy smile, Twyla said, “Then maybe we should kiss some more?”

Alexis grinned. “Let’s.”

“Why don’t we go inside? I’m not too keen on giving my neighbors a show. My mom and her boyfriend Teddy got the cops called on them for that once,” she said. “They had to spend a week in jail before my grandma could bail them out.”

Alexis stood up and pulled Twyla to her feet. They stood so close that their bodies nearly touched. And then Alexis shifted and their breasts touched, sending a jolt down Alexis’ body. Her breath grew heavy as she followed Twyla inside the house. She took a seat on the couch while Twyla lit candles around the living room. The room glowed with a soft light that made Twyla look absolutely breathtaking as she moved around the room.

Twyla sat down next to her and, without speaking, Alexis leaned in and pressed her lips to Twyla’s. This kiss was much less chaste than the previous one and quickly grew heated. Alexis bit Twyla’s bottom lip and sucked on her tongue and then kissed her way down Twyla’s neck to the place where neck and shoulder met, nipping at the junction. Twyla moaned, pressing her body closer, clutching Alexis as if her life depended on it. 

And then she was pulling Alexis down on top of her. Alexis kicked off her shoes and straddled Twyla, leaning down to kiss her again. Twyla’s hands slid down Alexis’ back and hips, savoring the feel of her. Her hands dipped just a little lower, to the spot Alexis’ back and ass met, and she asked, “Is this okay?”

“More than okay,” Alexis murmured before she took Twyla’s ear between her teeth and pulled. Twyla’s hips bucked up and Alexis moaned, grinding her hips down against Twyla’s. She could feel herself growing so wet, her underwear sticking to her as she moved.

“Is this okay?” Twyla asked, dipping her hands underneath Alexis’ skirt and brushing her fingers over the lace there.

“Please,” Alexis whispered. _“Please.”_ Twyla ran her hands over Alexis’ ass, kneading the flesh. Her hands grew closer and closer to Alexis’ core each time they came around. It made Alexis squirm.

Abruptly, Alexis sat up and unzipped her dress and pulled it over her head. She knew that the action messed up her hair but she was far from caring what she looked like, not when Twyla was looking at her like _that._ Like she’d hung the moon.

“Wow,” Twyla said in a quiet voice. “You are so beautiful, Alexis. I can’t believe you’re here with me like this.”

“There’s nowhere else I’d rather be right now,” Alexis admitted, feeling vulnerable despite her lust-haze.

“Me too,” Twyla replied, sitting up so Alexis could help her pull her dress off.

And then there was bare skin on skin, bare skin sliding against skin, and it was divine, better than anything Alexis had ever felt before. Her bra came off and then Twyla’s did too. Alexis couldn’t help but lean down and take a nipple into her mouth, sucking on it and nibbling it the way she herself enjoyed. Twyla clearly liked it too because her back arched in a deep curve as she let out breathless praise. That did Alexis in. She reached down and touched herself through her underwear, rubbing her clit just a few times before she came, her body spasming over Twyla’s.

“That was the hottest thing I’ve ever seen,” Twyla said, voice and eyes both filled with awe.

Alexis chuckled. “That was the hottest orgasm I’ve ever had,” she panted. “Thanks to you.”

“Why don’t we take this to my bedroom?” Twyla suggested.

Alexis nodded and, when she could finally feel her legs again, stood and followed Twyla upstairs. Once there, Twyla climbed over Alexis and slid her black lace underwear down her legs. The fabric scraped down Alexis’ skin and made her want nothing more than spread her legs wide and fit Twyla right between them.

And that’s exactly what happened except that Twyla started kissing her way down Alexis’ body, hot breath panting over her pussy and making her shiver. 

Finally, _finally,_ Twyla leaned forward and kissed right over Alexis’ clit. Then she spread Alexis labia and licked into her. “You taste so fucking good,” Twyla said before she dove back in, giving several long licks to Alexis’ clit. 

“Oh god,” Alexis breathed, throwing her head back into the pillows and grasping the blanket beneath her. “So good!”

She could feel Twyla grin against her and then she knew nothing but the feel of Twyla’s fingers sliding inside her and the way her lips wrapped around her clit and sucked. It took no time at all for Alexis to come again, even harder than before.

Twyla laid wet kisses up Alexis’ body until she reached her mouth and kissed her again. Alexis liked the way she could taste herself on Twyla’s lips, a reminder of what Twyla had just done.

“You don’t have to do anything,” Twyla said. The look on her face was sweet, caring.

“I want to. I read some stuff online so I’m not totally clueless,” she said with a laugh.

“Fair enough,” Twyla said, grinning and making herself comfortable atop Alexis.

Alexis slid her hand down between Twyla’s legs, slicked her fingertips up with Twyla’s wetness, and began working her clit. Twyla threw her head back and she cried out, her arms shaking hard. It took almost no time at all for Twyla to come too, her pelvis grinding against Alexis’ hand with abandon.

After a moment, Twyla eased herself down next to Alexis. They cuddled, whispering sweet nothings to each other. Eventually, Twyla rose up on her elbow and met Alexis’ eyes. 

“Alexis,” she began. “I want you to be my girlfriend. I know you’re still figuring everything out, so I understand if you aren’t ready for a relationship yet. But I’m willing to wait for you until you are.”

Alexis’ heart felt so full at Twyla’s words that she wanted to cry again. “I’m so thankful that you would wait for me, Twy, but I don’t need you to. I _want_ to be with you. I’m ready for you.”

The smile that spread across Twyla’s face was absolutely breathtaking, making Alexis sharply inhale at the sight. “You have no idea how happy I am to hear that,” Twyla said, still smiling.

“I think I have some idea,” Alexis replied, drawing her new girlfriend in for another kiss. They did not talk again until morning.

*

The next morning was almost better - or at least as good as - the night before. Alexis felt wholly content as she sat at Twyla’s kitchen island and watched her new girlfriend bustle around the kitchen making them breakfast.

Her face resting in her palm, Alexis watched Twyla with a soppy, besotted smile. More than once, Twyla turned around and their eyes met. Each time, Alexis felt a pleasant spark, images from last night filling her mind. She couldn’t wait to do that again and, by the way she bit her lip when they looked at each other, Twyla wanted it too.

David texted her while she sipped her coffee. _So,_ he said, _how was your date last night?_ Alexis replied with a gif of Miguel from _The Road to El Dorado_ waggling his eyebrows up and down. She turned off her phone.

A few minutes later, Twyla delivered a plate of pancakes topped with powdered sugar and fresh strawberries.

“This looks _so_ good, Twy!” Alexis cooed, eager to dig in.

Twyla blushed and it was lovely. “I wanted to do something special for you,” she said. Alexis could see a delicate spread of freckles across Twyla’s cheeks and nose. So pretty.

“You did,” Alexis murmured. She stood and wrapped her arms around Twyla, resting her head on Twyla’s shoulder. “You did great.”

Twyla laughed. “You haven’t even tasted it yet!”

Alexis pulled back far enough to look at her. “I don’t need to. I just know.”

Twyla grinned widely. Oh yeah, life was good.


End file.
